In designing a circuit to perform a certain task, it is common to use existing hardware to accomplish a portion of the task. A data bus system may use different hardware to perform transceiver and system control functions. Because transceiver hardware is configured by controller hardware, in designing a data bus system a transceiver and a controller must be selected so they interoperate using compatible commands and operational protocols. A controlling system which is compatible with transceiver hardware of various configurations is advantageous in that it presents a manufacturer of the circuit with a greater selection of options for implementing hardware that can be changed based on market price and availability conditions.
The present invention addresses the compatibility between the data bus controlling system and the implementing hardware of a transceiver.